poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Episode (Loonatic's Stories)
Hidden Truth Skeleton King: Darkness rules your heart- it gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here all all confounds the mind. Antuari: It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen. Skeleton King: Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, monkey. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever. Antuari No. You're gonna get shown the door, Skeleton. Skeleton King: As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine? Antuari: Hmph. You're find out soon enough. Skeleton King: Oh? So that's how it is, isnt it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Chiro, you brainless boy... Antuari: I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me- even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss- you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it. Skeleton King: Wise words, to be sure. But I'm a pathetic king. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However know this- You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. First me. I made certain of that. (Chuckled) Images of their backs, preserved in memory. '' Mandarin is walking down and then Ricky appeared Ricky: Hey! Mister monkey. Oh come on, you don't even know your friend? Please don't tell me the amnesia was just a joke. Boy, this is some cliché. Wait? You're not... Antuari? (laugh) Just gonna check. Not really. Well, don't be scared. I got your back. Mephiles Is walking down with Milon and they are eating ice cream and They look at Mandarin with Ricky ''Four who were never meant to meet Mephiles Is at the Dark Margin and then Nova, Otto and Gibson are here Gibson: Hey, there. Who are you? Mephiles: Hm? Why, hello there. I never expect to see some visitor. Nova: Listen, just call me Nova. Otto: Otto. Gibson: Gibson. Nova: So why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here? Mephiles: You see. I can tell you that is third time on these shore. But unfortunately, much like the first. I do not remember who I am, or whence I came. Everything has washed away in wherever currents carried me hfried Nova: That's very sad. Me and my friends were been here all the time, wandering through the endless hours... Unable to escape... Mephiles: You all wish to return home? Otto: It's our friends. We promised we'll be there soon. Mephiles: You're Friends? Somewhere in this scrap of memory I have left, you remind of an aniaml I once knew. He is very much like you. True to his friend, and his kind. This animal travels to many world and fight to keep the light safe. Gibson: Keep the light safe? Wait, it's something happen out there? Are the world's in danger too? Mephiles: Sad to say, they nearly fell to Darkness more then once. But that every turn, that animak arrived with a sword in hands to save the day. Nova: Huh? Wait a moment... Is his name Sparx or Antuari? Mephiles: I don't think so. Otto: We should have known. Mephiles: How long has it been since I met him? At least three year now, perhaps more... Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things... Both to him and his Friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of the sort of scholarly instinct? While the aniaml slep his long sleep, I hid the result of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might be best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe he can set things right. A animal like him who touches so many Hearts. He could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me. Even you and your friends. Otto: Then who was the Animal's name? Mephiles: His name is... All the pieces lies together... At the Old Mansion A little girl is drawing something and it was Marina: Ace. At Acme Acres Buster and his friends, even the Perfecto Prep and Kenny are watching the Sun All: Ace. In Shuggazoom City Sparx is sleeping in a Bench and then Antuari, Chiro and Jinmay wake him up and look at the Stars All: Ace. At the Dark Margin Nova looks so happy and cry, even Gibson and Otto All: Ace. Where they waiting for him... Ace is holding the Letter form his Ancestorr Duck: Ace? He saw Duck, Tech and Rev Ace: Guys. Duck: So... You're mind has made up? Ace: Yep. Then Lexi and Slam appeared Lexi: Ace? Ace: Lexi... Look... I... Lexi: Go on. Ace: You see... It just... They really need me... I have to help them. I am who I am, because of them. Lexi gave him a Lucky Charm Lexi: Good luck. Reconnect Kingdom Hearts Three Stories 3 Years ago Ace is sleeping at the Loonatic's Headquarter 0'' Nova, Gibson and Otto are in the Dark Margin ''2 Then everything got reversed Zero Point Nova, Otto and Gibson are looking at their Wayfinder Glowing Nova: As long as you're with us. We'll always find our way. Always. They went off and they saw light and then Jet of Darkness is flowing Otto: What the? The look at their Wayfinder losing all its Glowing Nova: What is happening? 0.3 Nova, Otto and Gibson are exploring around the Darkness and then they got hit from Something and they saw a monster Otto: What is that? Gibson: I don't know. Nova: This monster is not a Formless or an Unversed. Just a dweller of Darkness. They are fighting it and they defeated it, they are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock Nova: Was it? Otto: No way. Gibson: It is. They saw Bikini Bottom covered in Darkness A Fragmentary Passage Bugs is walking around the Darkness. Duck is Holding Lexi at the Tower of Acorn Kingdom. Daffy, Wile and Taz are wondering around the Traverse Town. Fowlmouth and his friends even Lexi are looking at the Mansion. Ace is Sleeping and ZoN is typing something. Buster and Roderick are wondering around Acme Acres, and Duck is watching them. At the Town, a Young Boy, turned into Mephiles the Hedgehog and Enma the Monkey. Ace is watching the town and then he disappeared. In the Room of Awakening, Sparx is Sleeping and then he disappeared ''Birth by Sleep -Volume Three-''